


Light the Fire

by AGirlGoneAwry (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Gore, Orcs, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AGirlGoneAwry
Summary: A group of orcs raid the town, with one man being assigned with the mission to light the beacon that'll alert the other towns and the rest of the kingdom.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Light the Fire

The first thing Stefan head was the loud ringing of bells. The church bells. Rubbing the sleep from his eye, the muscular farmhand pulled the sheets from his bed, the wooden planks underneath his feet creaking as he went to look out of his window. What he saw sent his heart into a pounding furor.

Townspeople rushing through the streets. Children and their mothers crying whilst others were picking up pikes, spears, even farming forks and shovels. Something was happening, and by the nature of what was occurring, Stefan could really only think of one single eventuality:

The orcs were attacking.

When he was growing up, the green beasts were little more than childhood folktales that were meant to keep him and his siblings in bed. Nobody believed they existed, let alone that they were so close to the small town that his entire world revolves around. It was only when a farm several miles away was torched and attacked that reality began to dawn on the townsfolk. All that was left at the scene of the arson was the body of a young orc, a knife buried in his chest. Nobody knew what happened to the farmer or their family, but at least they took one of the beasts with them.

Stefan could feel his olive palms sweating, no time to sort out the messy black hair sitting on his head. His green eyes felt like they could break out into tears at any moment as he swung open the door to his room, walking immediately into the small living room of his family. He could see his father, his mother, his younger siblings crying in their arms.

“What’s going on?” He asked dumbly, his mind still not fully awake even though he knew the reality of what was going on. 

“Orcs.” His father’s gravelly voice replied out gently. Even in such a panicking, horrifying moment, Stefan’s father still maintained calmness and stability. “They’ve already butchered the militia. You need to take a horse outside and head to the hill, Stefan. Nobody’s there to light teh fire beacon.”

“Fire beacon?” Stefan had heard the guards of the town mention the hill on the far side of town many times, but never really knew or cared enough to know what it was about.

“The smoke signal will reach the next town over. Eventually the message will get to the King, who’ll send help. Go, before they-”

It was then that Stefan could feel the heat. It was like his father felt it at the same time, as they both turned their heads to see the back side of their house burning. Suddenly, it was if the bubble was burst- The noises from outside filled Stefan’s ears as the rest of his family rushed out through the house. Screams, yelling, snortling sounds…

Stefan didn't want to leave his home and find the truth of what was happening to his dear town. But he had no choice. Still topless, wearing only thin, roughly-spun cotton shorts, the cool air made goosebumps burst over his skin as he stared out at the town. The darkness of the night was being fought back by the warm orange glow of the burning houses. The family horse was braying and trying to escape the flames as Stefan watched his father untie it from it’s post.

“Stefan, quick. Head to the hill.” It was all his father needed to say, shoving the reins into Stefan’s shaking hands. Turning his head, it was then that he laid his eyes on an orc for the first time in his life. Over seven feet tall, with vivid green skin that seemed like it glowed in the night. A braided black mop of hair running down his back, with twitching muscles covered in smears of blood and other brown substances. It was like there wasn’t a single layer of fat or clothing on the thing as it stared at Stefan’s cowering family. Every single human was staring at the beast.

It began to take slow, torturous steps towards the family as Stefan climbed up onto the horse, keeping a careful eye on the orc at every moment. It’s massive cock, easily over a feet long, swung gently, sprung from the overgrown tangled bush at it’s crotch. The only weapon it had in it’s hand was a stone club that looked like it could kill a man in a single hit.

“Stop!” Stefan’s father shouted, holding a shaking kitchen knife in his hands as Stefan could do nothing but look away. The orc didn't stop, but instead swung the club. In a single hit, an oddly satisfying clunk noise was made as it made contact with the side of the old man’s head. Blood and brain matter splurged out as Stefan’s mother and siblings cried out in shock and fear.

The orc didn't stop moving for a moment, stepping unceremoniously on the remains of the man’s head as he reached out with his other hand, grabbing Stefan’s mother by the neck. Dropping his club, he used his other hand to tear off the cheap dress, revealing the curvaceous, nude form. The orc seemed to like what it saw, a grin revealing it’s sharp teeth as he threw the nude woman to the ground, causing a cry of pain. 

Stefan couldn’t look away. He had no idea what the orc was thinking, but he very quickly realised what was happening as he picked the club back up, looking down at the young children. He couldn’t save his brothers and sisters, and he couldn’t watch them get killed just like his father. Pushing his feet into the horse, he felt the anxious beast kick off as he turned away, heading down a dirt road, surrounded by burning buildings on both sides as tears fell from his eyes into the wind.

Focus, Stefan. The little voice in his head said as he unconsciously navigated towards the far side of the town. He could see brutish orcs dragging people from their houses, crushing heads against burning scaffolding. He got a hint of the fate his mother might have when he saw one of the orcs mounting the Baker’s wife whilst the other orcs were collecting women for themselves. It seemed like none of them were paying any attention to the farmhand, but he knew that he shouldn’t dare try to grab their attention.

Five minutes later, and he had emerged out of the town, riding up the dirt path that led to the peak of the hill. His heart was racing, clutching a burning piece of wood he pulled out from one of the houses. He’d need something to light the beacon with, after all. For once during this entire situation, he felt hopeful. He’d light the beacon, then ride until the next town and keep riding until he could reach the capital. His mother was likely dead, the rest of his family definitely so.

Finally he reached the top of the hill, looking at the towering wicker-and-wood beacon that was meant to be burnt. Getting off of his horse in a single movement, he quickly threw the burning piece of wood onto the base of the beacon. He watched as the fire slowly began to creep upwards. His mission was turning. Turning around, he stared down at his town. From up here, the flames and chaos seemed pretty, yet he could still hear the cries, the screams, the pure and utter carnage. The wind carrying the noise ruined the peace of the night.

Stefan knew he should get moving, but as he went to step towards his horse, he heard something. A rustle. Almost instinctively, like he could feel the air move around his head, he dropped quickly, ducking hard as he felt something heavy swing above him accompanied with a grunt. Stepping forward and turning around, lifting his fists up, he saw a towering orc, as naked and as ugly as the one that killed his family. Glancing down, he could see that his dick was wet and hard. It was still the same size as the flacid ones, yet-

Another duck as the orc took another swing with it’s stone hammer. Stop staring at his dick, you faggot. Stefan thought angrily to himself as he tried to think what to do. Eyeing up the orc, the only thing of any note was a small bone dagger attached to the green hunk’s leather belt. The only piece of clothing it had on it.

Stefan needed to get a hold of it. He watched, almost in slow motion, as the orc lifted his stone club up for another swing. Taking a deep breath, Stefan rolled downwards, between the thick meaty thighs of the green orc, feeling the tip of the dick brush against his head as he got up behind the orc. Moving fast, he reached out, grabbing the bone dagger and deftly plunging it straight into the neck of the orc, just about reaching. As he pulled the dagger out, a heavy spurt of blood showed that Stefan hit something serious. Taking several steps away from Stefan, the orc let out a pained cry, clutching at the neck wound as it dropped to it’s knees.

The boy wasn’t about to let this moment slip. Moving quickly, he made another neck wound on the other side, plunging the dagger as deep as it could go. Rewarded with another spurt of blood, Stefan stared down at the orc as it bled out, the pool of blood seeping into the now-muddy grass.

He killed one of them. It felt like justice. It felt good to avenge his family in some way. A small smile crossed his lips when suddenly he felt something hard grip his neck, lifting him effortlessly up from the ground as he began to wiggle. 

Shit. Was all the boy could think as he felt him getting thrown forwards, hitting the ground with a hard thud. Pain exploded over his left arm and shoulder as he rolled slightly, trying his best to get to his feet as his eyes levelled on the beast that threw him. However, this one was markedly different as she stepped into the orange light of the burning beacon.

Her hair was slicked back in a greasy ponytail, but instead of muscular pecs, there were a pair of heavy, sagging breasts tinged green. Her hips flared out and her waist narrowed around her six-pack, and underneath the tangled pubic bush was a pussy that was dripping with the yellow cum of the recently deceased orc. Stefan felt fear, anxiety, pain but most of all he felt arousal. His cock twitched through his cotton pants, bulging slightly.

And that bulge was the one that saved his life. It caught the attention of the she-orc, her eyes dropping down to the twitching package as she grinned slightly. It didn't take a genius to connect the dots, and Stefan considered himself pretty smart.

That other orc was raping the baker’s wife. My mother’s probably getting raped. What’s the difference with girl orcs? Trying to play this to his advantage, Stefan quickly tugged his thin cotton pants down, his decently-sized cock springing out as he got to his feet, his pants bundled at his ankles.

Whilst he was expecting the orc to be pleased, he definitely didn't expect the speed of movement from her. Springing forward, suddenly he was shoved back down on his back, arcs of pain from his spine as he felt the heavy, muscular weight of the seven-foot tall orc babe straddle his lap. He was lucky that his dick was above average size for a human, because it meant it was just big enough to excite the female orc as she used one of her calloused hands to position the dick perfectly for entrance.

Stefan’s mind was racing as he felt his cock get enveloped in the warm pussy of the orc, but the pressure of her hands on his body was much more painful. It felt like his ribs were about to snap as she began to bounce up and down effortlessly on his cock, the creampie left by the dead orc quickly getting scooped out of the pussy and left to drip down on Stefan’s bush. He tried his best to focus on the pleasure, but the pain grew more and more intense as the orc began to let out grunts and moans that begun to sound more and more beastly, and less and less human.

However, regardless of the pain, Stefan felt his climax approaching. Letting out a gentle moan, his cock began to twitch as human sperm spurted deep inside of the orc. He watched as her eyes widened and her legs tensed up, the powerful thighs pushing down on his hips as she put all her pressure on his chest, clearly having a powerful climax as she howled powerfully. Her muscles tensed up, crushing down on Stefan’s chest as his climax moan turned into a cry of pain, feeling a few of his ribs crack painfully.

Stefan panted heavily, trying to deal with the pain as the orc leaned back, playing with one of her breasts and squeezing it gently, causing a few spurts of a putrid yellow milk to come out. She simply smirked and slowly got up, his dick sliding out effortlessly as his cum gently dribbled out of her pussy. She walked away, back into the forest, leaving the poor boy to deal with his injury. The beacon was still burning, the town would have been completely ransacked by now. With a grunt of anguish, he got to his feet and somehow managed to get himself back onto his horse, where he rode towards the next village.

Yet in the back of his mind, he was hoping that the orc he just fucked would catch him one more time.


End file.
